Episode 113
Caroline is warned by the police to expect the press to take an interest in her for some time to come. Jim phones the prisoner and asks Meg to tell Erica he intends to return to work straight away. Bea and the other women are intrigued by Kerry, and Bea muses that there may be more to be gained by playing the system along than by fighting it. She gets an enthusiastic response from three background prisoners with her (perhaps tactless) inquiry if they want to "keep up the acting stuff". Accordingly, she decides the drama group should be kept going. Doreen tells Bea that Kerry is a painter and that Ken is probably having an affair with her, as he was behind her transfer from Barnhurst. Caroline calls on Jim to request that he reclaims his bail money as the reporters are too much for her: a press photographer takes a snap of the two of them together. Kerry spills some paint in her cell and Vera makes her miss breakfast to clear it up. Meg tells Vera not to be petty when she says she's putting in a report about the incident, revealing her own frustrated artistic ambitions which could be the real reason for her resentment of Kerry. Doreen and Lizzie sneak into the staff room and add extra items to everyone's buyup list to help Lizzie out. Bea directs three of the background characters in a mime of the three witches from "Macbeth". Judy comes round after her operation to find Captain Barton at her bedside. Caroline visits her mother in the nursing home with their barrister to discuss the trial. Jim and Vera both see the newspaper photo of Jim and Caroline. Erica tells Jim he isn't ready to return to work: he tells her he bailed Caroline but when he loses control of his emotions, Erica sends him home. The women listen to the news and Bea realises that Jim and Caroline's association becoming public will not help Caroline at her trial. Bea warns Kerry she will only make enemies if she gets above herself. Erica phones Ted Douglas to request a replacement for Jim. Kerry's agent David Austin calls on Erica to ask permission for Kerry to attend her exhibition. Sharon's request to Erica to be able to visit Judy is turned down, and walks straight from this rebuff right into another. She misinterprets Kerry's remark about not being interested in men and makes a move on her which is politely but firmly refused. Vera is outraged to find that the Department's replacement will be a male officer from Pentridge. Ken confirms Doreen's suspicions by asking to see Kerry when he comes to see Bea and Bea happens to mention Kerry's name. Still miffed about her rejection, Sharon throws in a hint that Kerry is buying special favours by lagging to Vera. Kerry catches Vera appraising her paintings and gives Vera the one she likes the most, telling her to take it to David Austin to have it framed. When Vera takes the picture to David's shop - whose name ("Framer") and address ("72 Barker's Road, Hawthorn") can be read backwards on the windows - , he seems very interested and comments that it will be worth a lot of money in a few years. When Vera notices the extra items on the buyup lists and confiscates them, Sharon uses this as further evidence of Kerry's lagging. Next Episode Episode 114 Category:1980 Episodes Category:Episodes